simpsonshitandrunfandomcom-20200215-history
The Speedy Simpsons Mod
The Speedy Simpsons Mod is a Mod for The Simpsons Hit & Run created by legomariofanatic. It was first released on July 11, 2014, and a new version (v1.03) was released on June 30, 2015. Mod Details The Speedy Simpsons Mod adds time limits to every mission, including the bonus missions and the street races, and revamps certain elements of the missions. It also changes the locations of all 140 Wasp Cameras (only in v1.02 and v1.03), and features both a difficulty setting (where you can change the Mod's difficulty between Easy, Normal, and Hard) and a text language setting (where you can change the Text Language between English, Spanish, French, and Lithuanian, only in v1.03). Missions All of the game's missions have been given different names in order to feel different from the original The Simpsons Hit & Run. Here is a full list of all mission names in The Speedy Simpsons Mod: LEVEL 1 * Tutorial Mission: The Quest for Cola * Mission 1: Lisa's Science Project * Mission 2: Finding Flanders' Lost Goods * Mission 3: Smithers's Inspection * Mission 4: The Camera's Power Source * Mission 5: The Mysterious Black Van * Mission 6: Marge and Bonestorm II * Mission 7: Burnin' Rubber, Baby! * Race 1: Trailer Park Time Trial * Race 2: Rich Roads Circuit Race * Race 3: Power Plant Checkpoint Race * Race 4: Wager Race * Bonus Mission: Cletus's Crazy Chores LEVEL 2 * Mission 1: Bart's Quest for Bonestorm II * Mission 2: The Hunt for Illegal Fireworks * Mission 3: The Nerd and the Java * Mission 4: Herman's Antique Radio * Mission 5: Cletus and the Meat Hunt * Mission 6: Dr. Nick's Missing Monkeys * Mission 7: Cellular Destruction * Race 1: Sit-N-Race Time Trial * Race 2: Town Hall Circuit Race * Race 3: Expressway Checkpoint Race * Race 4: Wager Race * Bonus Mission: Grampa's Missing Blood LEVEL 3 * Mission 1: The Nerd and the Comic * Mission 2: Lisa's Quest for Bart Starts * Mission 3: Apu and the Meat-Eaters * Mission 4: The Mystery of the Black Sedans * Mission 5: Sneaky Snake Patrol * Mission 6: The Fish Savior * Mission 7: The Quest for Bart Ends! * Race 1: The C-Spanker's Time Trial * Race 2: Figure-Eight Circuit Race * Race 3: Squidport Checkpoint Race * Race 4: Wager Race * Bonus Mission: Skinner's Chores LEVEL 4 * Mission 1: Wiggum's Donut Craving * Mission 2: The Crazy Cletus Chase! * Mission 3: Cletus and the Ketchup * Mission 4: Race to the Elderly * Mission 5: Grampa and the Missing Meds * Mission 6: The Tainted Cola Cans * Mission 7: The Cola Distributors * Race 1: Burns's Time Trial * Race 2: Rich Roads Circuit Race * Race 3: Power Plant Checkpoint Race * Race 4: Wager Race * Bonus Mission: Comic Book Guy's Secret Crush LEVEL 5 * Mission 1: Apu and the Cola Scam * Mission 2: The Fatherly Duties of Apu * Mission 3: The Quest for Diapers * Mission 4: The American Thief Hunter * Mission 5: Taking out the Thief's Trash * Mission 6: The Thief and the Armored Car * Mission 7: Apu's Day at the Museum * Race 1: The Mobster's Time Trial * Race 2: The Stadium's Circuit Race * Race 3: Crazy Expressway Checkpoint Race * Race 4: Wager Race * Bonus Mission: The Maniac Hover Car LEVEL 6 * Mission 1: The Kids' Trip to Krustylu * Mission 2: Finding the Crazy Clown * Mission 3: Frantic Frink-iac * Mission 4: The Secret of the Duff Brewery * Mission 5: Skinner and the Laser Gun * Mission 6: Lasery Destruction * Mission 7: The Duff Brewery's True Secret * Race 1: The Casino's Time Trial * Race 2: The Aztec Circuit Race * Race 3: Krustylu Studios Checkpoint Race * Race 4: Wager Race * Bonus Mission: The Snake's Lost Evidence LEVEL 7 * Mission 1: The Zombie Invasion Begins * Mission 2: The Secret of the Alien Car * Mission 3: The End of the Frink-iac * Mission 4: The Quest for Nuclear Waste * Mission 5: The Death of the Aliens Begins * Mission 6: The Bandit's Last Drive * Mission 7: Father and Son: The End... * Race 1: Zomb-E-Mart Time Trial * Race 2: Zombified Circuit Race * Race 3: Zombie Plant Checkpoint Race * Race 4: Wager Race * Bonus Mission: Smithers and Burns Mod Download In order to download The Speedy Simpsons Mod, click on this text. Development Trivia * Burnin' Rubber, Baby!, the name of the last mission in Level 1, is a reference to one of Mr. Burns's popular quotes, which is, "Let's burn some rubber, baby!" * The term Sit-N-Race used in Level 2's Circuit Race is a combination of the terms Sit-N-Rotate (the large purple building near the Police Station and Googolplex) and Race. * The term Frink-iac used in Level 6's third mission was created in order to rhyme with Frantic, thus creating the mission name - Frantic Frink-iac. * The dots used on game's final story mission, Father and Son: The End..., actually signify that it's the end... until Donut Mod (a highly-anticipated Mod created by the Donut Team) is released. Category:Modification